Technical Field
The present invention relates to video content analysis, and more particularly to systems and methods for tracking duplicated video in social media and other environments.
Description of the Related Art
Real-world events leave a significant trace on news and social media, creating buzz, e.g., large amounts of activity openly accessible online. This buzz may be on almost any subject. Ease of publishing and sharing seem to outpace even the rapid progress of modern search engines, collaborative tagging and content aggregation services. This leaves users seeing only small portions for their topics of interest. Buzz overload becomes a problem and is particularly prominent for linear media (e.g., audio, video, animations), where at-a-glance impressions are hard to get and often unreliable.
One of the long-standing challenges in media analysis and applications research is to be able to capture a large amount of content for any topic, and then characterize a repository accordingly. Such a system can be useful in many different domains, such as brand and image monitoring, event spotting, trend prediction, better retrieval for both videos and their creators, or even better sampling, storage and transmission systems.